harrypotterheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Albus Dumbledore
P'rofessor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore', O.M. (First Class), Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J. (sorc.), S. of Mag.Q.16 (c. Summer1 18813– 30 June, 19973) was an English half-blood wizard, who was the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, later the TransfigurationProfessor, and later Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore also served as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (?–1995) and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (?–1995; 1996–1997). He was a half-blood, Muggle-supporting wizard considered to have been the greatest wizard of modern times, perhaps of all time. The son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, and the elder brother of Aberforthand Ariana. His father died in Azkaban when Dumbledore was young, while his mother and sister were later accidentally killed. His early losses greatly affected him early on, even at his death, but, in turn, made him a better person. Physical appearance Albus Dumbledore was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard (auburn in his youth) so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. (It appears and is implied that his brother's punch during their sister's funeral played a role in shaping his nose.) He was also said to have long and skilful fingers. His eyes were described to be a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, and usually twinkled with kindness and mischief. Possessions Dumbledore's office houses "a number of curious... instruments." Among them is a Pensieve, a stone receptacle used to store and review memories, which witches and wizards are able to extract from their heads as a type of fluid. Harry first discovers this device to witness Dumbledore's memory of Igor Karkaroff's trial before the Wizengamot, and also uses it to view Severus Snape's memories of childhood. During the private lessons between Harry and Dumbledore, the Pensieve was used to view a variety of memories about Tom Riddle's past. Career accomplishments In addition to a long career as a teacher of at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, first as its Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor and later as a Transfiguration Professor, (and eventual promotion to Head of the Transfiguration department), making contributions to such learned, scholarly publications as Transfiguration Today, Challenges in Charming and The Practical Potioneer, and ultimately rounding it all off by becoming arguably the finest and most revered Headmaster the school had ever seen, Albus Dumbledore was also a famous alchemist who worked with Nicolas Flamel, the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, and was credited with discovering the twelve uses of dragon's blood. Etymology * Albus ''could refer to bright, or white. * ''Albus may be the masculine form of "Alba", the Gaelic name for Scotland or an Italian word meaning "sunrise", possibly alluding to the rebirth symbols associated with him (see Phoenix). It is also a Latin word for white, and thus could be meant to invoke Good as traditionally associated with white, or merely to refer to his long white hair and beard. * Percival is a legendary Arthurian knight from Wales involved in the Grail quest. In Le morte d'Arthur by Thomas Mallory, Percival is both hero of the quest for the Grail and narrator of the tale, as is the case for Dumbledore in parts of the story. It is a name which presumably comes from his father. * Clodius Albinus was a Roman usurper proclaimed emperor by the legions in Britain and Hispania upon the murder of Pertinax in 193. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)